


Sea Of Tears ~MakoHaru~

by Sharkbaitthequeen



Category: Free!
Genre: Haru and Makoto are pretty much the only ones in this story, Hurt Tachibana Makoto, I forgot about everone else, I'm Sorry, M/M, Makoto Whump, Not a real sickness, Sick Tachibana Makoto, Sickfic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Worried Nanase Haruka, You can't get it so don't worry, makoharu - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkbaitthequeen/pseuds/Sharkbaitthequeen
Summary: "We don't know the meaning of 'quit'. We keep moving, we keep fighting for what we love. If we fail, we learn to pick our selves up again. To win the battle for the ones we love. That's what it means to say 'I love you.'."After Makoto gets sick, Haru decides to stay with him and take care of him. But once Makoto starts acting weird, Haru decides to investigate.





	1. Chapter 1

~HARU~

I felt the soft waves of tap water splash against my back as I emerged from under it. The cool air of my house wafted all around me, sending a shiver down my spine.

My eyes shifted to the hand reaching out for me. It was large and looked very soft. My eyes scanned who it was attached too.

A large male with pale skin and greenish brown hair. A large smile was plastered on his face and his heart stopping emerald eyes shone bright, the glimmer of the green orbs reflecting from the window.

"Hey Haru-chan!" Makoto said cheerfully. I forced myself from smiling and squealing like an idiot.

"I thought I told you to drop the 'chan'." I replied dully as I grabbed his hand for him to help me up. He pulled me out of the water and looked down at my swim suit. I swear I saw his smile fade when he saw my suit.

Was he expecting somthing else?

I shook the thought from my head.

"Sorry, habit. Get dressed, we are going to be late!" he said with a cheer filled smile that would light up a whole room full of people.

I frowned, only because that was the only way to keep myself from giggling like an idiot.

I walked to my room and changed, then went back to my living room. Only to be greeted by a sneezing Makoto. I tilted my head.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... just all the dust." he flashed me a smile and I nodded my head. "Come on let's go!"

He grabbed my arm and the next thing I knew we were walking to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I walked to the back where Makoto and I usually sit and there he was.
> 
> Except...
> 
> Makoto wasn't his usual smiling self, he was slumped over his desk with his head in his arms.

~HARU~

I walked through the school halls and made my way to class. Most of the day was already over and I had gotten seperated from Makoto because we had different classes. My hopes lifted when I realized Makoto and I had this class together. I walked quicker and found the classroom. I walked to the back where Makoto and I usually sit and there he was.

Except...

Makoto wasn't his usual smiling self, he was slumped over his desk with his head in his arms.

"Makoto?" I asked worriedly. He looked up and I saw his eyes were puffy and red. I sat at my desk next to him.

"What happened you look awful." I asked in a worried tone but blank enough to not be desperate for an answer.

"It's nothing I think I just caught some cold." I had a feeling he wasn't telling me the entire truth but I brushed it off.

"Maybe you should go home."

"It's okay, really."

"Makoto you look terrible, just go and get some rest." He tilted his head at me but smiled after a few moments of studying me.

"Alright." He put his stuff in his bag and stood up. I grabbed his hand before he left, he turned back to me.

His hand is so big...

"I'll bring you some dinner after school." I said blankly. He smiled again.

"Sounds like a plan Haru-chan."

"Drop the chan." he gave me one last smile before exiting the classroom. I sighed.

I hope it's just a cold and nothing else...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I noticed he had brought rice balls and chicken for dinner.
> 
> Not mackerel... exuse me, what?

~MAKOTO~

I laid on my bed, in a cocoon of blankets. My whole body was sweating and yet I was cold. My head was thumping and my eyes were puffed and glossy. I talked with a doctor over the phone and he told me I was dying. I had to go to the hospital tomorrow. I really didn't want to tell Haru yet though.

A soft 'ding dong' rang throughout the house. I got up and made my way to the door. Every part of my body ached as I reached for the door handle. I pulled the door open to find a dinner bearing Haru.

"Hello Haruka." I rasped as he walked in.

"Hey, you feeling any better?" I noticed he didn't even correct me on his name, he must really have been worried...

"Not much," I sniffed. "but I'm pretty sure it will go away soon." I noticed he had brought rice balls and chicken for dinner.

Not mackerel... exuse me, what?

We walked into the living room and he set the food on the kitchen counter. I sat on the couch and he did the same.

"Well since you are going to be stuck at home all day, do you want to watch a movie or something?" I smiled at him and nodded my head, not really wanting to speak as it hurt my throat. He understood and looked in my entertainment center for movies.

After a bit of deciding he picked 'Unfriended'. I didn't even know why my family owns that movie to be honest. He put the movie in and sat next to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"
> 
> "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

~HARU~

About halfway through the movie Makoto grabbed my arm and buried his face in my shirt. It wasn't even that scary of a movie.

Honestly sometimes he is such a child.

I didn't really mind though considering his warmth was comforting. I wonder what sleeping with him would be like...

Did I really just think that?

I looked back at the tv then Makoto, his face was still buried in my shirt.

"Maybe we should skip the movie." I said and grabbed the remote. He placed his hand on my hand which was holding the remote.

"It's fine, I should learn to not be so scared." I looked down at him and our eyes met. Those gorgeous green eyes were glazed over with water. Is he crying? No he can't be.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." His voice had been getting better before but now it sounded bad again. I still had no idea what virus he had, I was starting to get really worried.

After a while I felt him shaking so I decided to take his mind off the movie.

"Did you hear anything new from the doctor?" I looked at him. He didn't even look away from the tv, he looked like he was lost in space. I nudged him.

"Makoto?" I nudged him again and he snapped into reality again.

"Oh uh what?"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." He lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Okay... Just making sure..." I turned back to the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just better he doesn't know...

~MAKOTO~

My eyes were glued to the tv. I didn't even care what popped up on it anymore. I was lost in thought. Haru looked more and more worried the longer I pondered.

I mean what am I supposed to say?

I'm sick and dying?

Hey Haru, I'm about to be dead soon.

No! I would tell him later on. I really didn't want him to worry any more than he is right now.

It's just better he doesn't know...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went to his text message app.
> 
> His most recent contact is Dr. Kahan...
> 
> I opened the contact and my eyes widened.

~HARU~

After the movie was over I grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. Somehow Makoto had made his way to me and rested his head on my shoulder. I looked over to him to see his closed eyes and half parted mouth.

"Makoto." I said quietly. He didn't answer which confirmed he was asleep. I managed to lay his head on a pillow so I could stand up.

I knew he wasn't being truthful so I decided to figure it out myself. I looked back at him.

He looks like a puppy.

Thoughts like that rolled through my head until I came back to reality. I needed to figure out what he was hiding. I found his phone on the side table and flipped it open.

A picture of Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Makoto, and I at the training camp of death flashed onto the screen. The corner of my mouth twitched as I remembered those couple days. Rei had gone into the ocean at night and got caught in a storm. Even through his big fear of the ocean, Makoto dived in to help. He almost drowned and I brought him to an island. I was about to give him CPR but then he woke up and was fine.

To be totally honest I wanted him to stay unconsious for a little longer.

Shut up brain. Your just being creepy now.

I went to his text message app.

His most recent contact is Dr. Kahan...

I opened the contact and my eyes widened.

Dr. Kahan: 'Mr. Tachibana your test results came back and apparently you have a virus we've never seen before. We don't know if it's fatal, we would like you to come in tomorrow so we can do more studies.'

I almost dropped the phone in shock. I looked at Makoto who was begining to stir. I panicked and covered my mouth from my cries. I quickly turned the phone back to the home screen and threw it back where it was. Makoto sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at me wearily and tilted his head.

I just then noticed I had one hand over my mouth and the other rested on my hip. My legs were practically wrapped around themselves.

I quickly straightened myself out as he watched me.

"Are you okay Haru?" He watched me curiously.

"Y-yeah I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" I blurted out. I stopped my self and took a deep breath. I calmed myself and my expression went back to my boring and blank self as I stood there awkwardly.

"Okay... I should probably get to bed-." All of a sudden he covered his mouth. He stood up and bolted it of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first of all, this is a sickness I made up so there is no point in correcting me. Second, I'm so sorry for my terrible writing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a starting point than an actual chapter soooooooo


End file.
